The Master's Last Stand
The Master's Last Stand is the twenty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Wild Force and the last episode of Power Rangers to air on Fox Kids before moving to ABC's Saturday morning television block, "ABC Kids". The episode marks the end of the arc focusing Cole Evans, his parents and reveals the origin of Master Org, the man formerly known as Dr. Viktor Adler. It features the first appearance of Mandilok. Synopsis Dr Viktor Adler, who went missing twenty years ago along with the Evans in the Amazon jungle, finally resurfaces. Cole hopes he can finally shed light onto what happened to his parents, but it's all a trap set by Master Org! Upon discovering the truth, will the Red Ranger give in to vengeance and become as bad as his enemy? Meanwhile, Jindrax and Toxica seek out a new master. Plot In the Nexus, realizing that without his Duke Orgs and his army decimated, Master Org fears that he might be going down very soon, but says that if this is so, he is taking the Rangers with him. Out in the desert and far from the Nexus, Jindrax and Toxica, who had been reverted back to their normal forms by Cole three episodes ago, proceed to find a way to dispose of the human with Org powers who they once called their master. Toxica's plan is to bring back an ancient General Org from a hidden tomb in the desert. They soon find what she is looking for after days of walking through the desert sands. Back in Turtle Cove, Alyssa notices that a large amount of people in the street are excitedly rushing over to a scene with an ambulance. It appears that the famous Dr. Viktor Adler has been found, and is lifted down from an ambulance on a stretcher and the moment is featured in a live news feed. He is rolled into the hospital and Alyssa calls Cole right away as he once more visits the graves of his supposedly dead parents. She informs him that Dr. Adler has been found and that he's alive, and Cole jumps to his feet and realizes that if he's alive, then that means that his parents could still be too, and rushes down to the hospital to talk to him. Cole eagerly shows up at the hospital where he is met by Danny, Max, Taylor and Alyssa, but Alyssa warns Cole that what he hears about his parents might not be good news. Cole understands this, but says that he needs to know what happened to them nonetheless. The Rangers enter Dr. Adler's room and it appears that he is not in his bed. They are startled when he comes out from the bathroom, looking dazed and confused and dressed in a hospital gown with a bandage around his forehead. The sight is disturbing, but Cole nonetheless rushes over to him, introduces himself and then pleads with the long lost scientist to tell him what happened with his parents. Adler hugs Cole and tells him that he will know soon enough, but this all appears to be a trap set for the Rangers, as they are then engulfed in vines sprung from Adler's body. Back in the desert, Jindrax and Toxica have entered an underground tomb and Toxica leads a disturbed and frightened Jindrax through the halls, which are filled with cobwebs and skeletons. Back in Turtle Cove, Cole wakes up in an abandoned warehouse surrounded by electrical currents. He comes to and sees Dr. Adler walking toward him from a distance, confused as to what happened and why he is doing what he did, as Cole had thought that he was his parents' friend. The scientist then reverts to Master Org, and Cole is shocked by what he has just discovered. He demands to know where the other four Rangers are, and Master Org points them out behind Cole, who turns around and sees them trapped in slimy vines and Master Org says that they will soon be destroyed, just like his parents. A disturbed Cole turns around after hearing this, and Master Org says that he indeed murdered his parents and that he enjoyed every minute of it. When Cole asks how he could do such a thing, Master Org said that they deserved to die for all the pain they had caused him. When Cole questions him further, Master Org tells him the full story of what happened to them - His parents were indeed once close and trusted friends to him, and that the three of them had dedicated their lives to working day and night together trying to find any proof of the existence of Animaria. They were on the verge of a breakthrough in the research, and as time had passed, Adler had grown to love Cole's mother Elizabeth, but unfortunately, so had his father Richard. One day, when Adler had planned to propose to her, he painfully discovered that Richard had already done so earlier. Richard then comes in with good news about a grant for a search in the amazon, and the two newly engaged couple embrace, leaving Adler hurt inside and later on angry. He was convinced that Richard could not resist outshining him in anything, including love, and secretly accused Richard of stealing Elizabeth away from him. As time went by, Elizabeth had gotten pregnant by Richard and Adler grew even more jealous and infuriated, and these feelings were further fueled when he was inadvertently upstaged at a press conference regarding the team's upcoming search for clues about Animaria in the amazon, when the reporters and journalists had preferred to talk to Richard over him. This is also the moment when the one photo of the team was taken. They had soon left for the jungle, taking baby Cole with them. Adler had grown so angry and isolated that he had begun to drift away from their cause in finding Animaria, as well as their mission to help the Earth, and soon began to consider nature a prison to him because it would always remind him of his pain. Then one day, Elizabeth had stumbled upon a very suspicious sight: a pile of goo with small vine-wielding seeds in it. She called Richard and Adler over to the scene and the seeds appeared to have a vicious sense to them. Adler had realized that these were indeed the remnants of the original Master Org. He contains them after assuring them that he would destroy them right away. But that night, after witnessing the happy family from his tent and not being able to stand their happiness and his misery any longer, Adler, rather than destroy the seeds, proceeded to eat them and then the Org transformation began. The next day, he had by this time gained the powers of Master Org, and set out for revenge against the Evans family. No longer just a 'weak human being', he proceeded with his vengeful plan and first engulfed Richard in vines and murdered him in cold blood and did the same to Elizabeth when he found her and when she had refused to tell him where she had hidden baby Cole. Master Org, in the present, finished his story by saying that all traces of his past had to be destroyed and obstacles in his path eliminated, and now all that was left of the past was just Cole and him. Cole is horrified at what he has just learned, but has no time to cope with the revelations as Master Org suddenly attacks him. Cole tries to listen for a heartbeat, but it's clear that Adler's heart is long gone and that he is at this point completely consumed with evil, hatred and his lust for power. After he is tossed around a bit by Master Org, he is told to take a deep breath since it will be his last, and Master Org prepares to finish off the last remaining element of his past. Back in the desert, Jindrax and Toxica have finally found what they came for in the tomb, and Toxica revives and releases the ancient imprisoned General Org and he steps forward sinisterly. At the warehouse, Master Org initially bests Cole in battle when he doesn't appear to even put up a fight, but with encouragement from his friends, Cole soon reassures him that he had sworn to protect nature with his life ("I'M A GUARDIAN OF THE EARTH!!!") and finally brings himself to fight back. Determined to stop Master Org, now more than ever, he morphs and a heated battle ensues between the two. Cole struggles but refuses to back down, and eventually whips out his Animarium Armor, yelling at the Org Master and telling him that he would not let him hurt anyone again. Merrick soon finds the warehouse while searching for the other Rangers on his Savage Cycle and finds his way inside. While Master Org is down, Cole tells Merrick to free the other Rangers and he proceeds to do so. Master Org rises back up and charges toward the Rangers, but Cole stops him in his tracks. Angered and determined to rid himself of the last reminder of his pain, Master Org fires a very powerful beam from his staff at Cole, who begins to absorb it with every ounce of strength before finally redirecting the blast back at Master Org, who is squarely hit and sent flying off his feet. Cole then falls to his knees and completely demorphs, and his friends rush over to help him up. Master Org comes to, defeated and reverted back to a weakened Adler. Seeing all six Rangers in front of him, he attempts to attack them with his vines, but is shocked as he discovers that his evil powers are gone. After watching him attempt to attack again repeatedly, Cole starts to lead the others out of the building. When Adler begins to taunt him and mock him, asking him if he's 'too much of a coward' (referencing when Cole had called him just that back in "Soul Searching" and now throwing this back at him), Cole turns around to face him one last time and tells his defeated enemy that he had pursued revenge all that time, and it only wound up poisoning him. Cole refuses to take the same path and the Rangers then leave the crazed and flailing Adler where he is, showing no sympathy for their fallen enemy whatsoever. Later on, stumbling through the desert and heading back toward the Nexus on foot with no powers and still weak, Adler comes across Jindrax and Toxica, who mock him for his human status and refuse to take any further orders from him when he claims to still be their master. Toxica declares that they now have a real Org as their master, and the revived General Org, the vicious and insatiable Mandilok, steps forward and declares himself the most powerful Org alive. Seething with anger and lunging at Mandilok with the last of his strength, Adler tells the Org that he will someday regret going against the master, but Mandilok easily throws him over the cliff to his death. The three Orgs laugh at his demise and then proceed to the Nexus with new plans. Back in Turtle Cove, Cole is accompanied by both the other Rangers and Princess Shayla as he visits his parents' graves once more, now knowing for sure that they are truly dead. Despite his search for his parents coming to a somber end, Cole is at least able to have a feeling of closure since he now knows what truly happened to them and since Master Org is gone. He then says that they were right about Animaria once existing, and that he and his friends were now using its power to protect the Earth and, in a way, continuing their work. He then tells them that they could now rest in peace, and leaves a rose for each of them on their graves. At the foot of the cliff back in the desert area outside the city, Adler's lifeless corpse lies where it had fallen, when suddenly, an Org horn emerges from his forehead and his eyes pop open. The true Master Org has just been reborn. Cast *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans (Red Wild Force Ranger) *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt (Yellow Wild Force Ranger) (Unmorphed) *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper (Blue Wild Force Ranger) (Unmorphed) *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé (White Wild Force Ranger) (Unmorphed) *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado (Black Wild Force Ranger) (Unmorphed) *Phillip Andrew as Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger) *Ann Marie Crouch as Princess Shayla *Sin Wong as Toxica *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Jindrax (voice) *Ilia Volok as Master Org/Dr. Viktor Adler *Jack Maxwell as Richard Evans *Ana Bianco as Elizabeth Evans *Mark Daniel Cade as Reporter #1 *Jon Briddell as Reporter #2 *Anne Marie Howard as Reporter #3 *Yaniv Raz as Excited Student Notes *Cole and Merrick are the only Rangers to appear morphed while the others appear unmorphed in this episode. *With the exception of the modified morph shot, this episode contains no Sentai footage. *The episode's title is similar to "Mondo's Last Stand" from Power Rangers Zeo. Both feature the main villain being destroyed, but return towards the end of the season. *The Next Time trailer for this episode delibarately avoiding showing Dr. Adler's face, keeping the fact he's Master Org a secret. *In this episode, Doctor Victor Adler is killed by the Org General Mandilok who goes on to become the new main enemy of the series. However, unknown to anyone, the death of Adler enabled the resurrection of the true Master Org, previously dormant in Adler's body. Errors *''to be added'' Quotes Master Org: They will be destroyed soon, just like your parents! Cole: What? Master Org: That's right. I finished off your parents, and I enjoyed every single minute of it. They begged me for mercy, so I gave it to them. I ended their worthless existence quickly. Cole: No. How? How could you do something like that? Master Org: laughs It was easy. Cole: All this time, I've been searching for my parents...only to find that they were betrayed, by a friend. Cole: You're not human...you have no heart. Master Org: (laughs) That's right! I'm an Org now! And I'm going to enjoy watching you and your friends suffer...even MORE than your parents! : Master Org: Hey, where you going? Huh?! Finish me. What, are you too much of a coward. Huh? Why won't you finish me off?! Cole: Haven't you learned anything? All that time, you spent pursuing revenge and it only poisoned you. I won't take that path. See Also (Mandilok debut) Category:Wild Force episodes Category:Episode Category:Wild Force